wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannon
=Appearance= Tyr stands just under 6 feet tall. Always confident, Tyr carries himself with the air of a man sure of himself. Firm muscles ripple slightly under his smooth coffee-dark tan. None too large or slight, he is equally at home in the company of graceful ladies, or rough hewn warriors. Though he prefers to surround himself with women of beauty, intellect & talent. =Personality= The priesthood of Set is demanding of any whom serve the serpent god, especially so for a junior Tempest of Set. Tyr weights his words carefully, preferring to beguile & disarm with honeyed phrases. Serpent-like with his words, Tyr will weave his speeches carefully; getting as much as possible while offering as little as possible in return. He has always believed that his word is his bond. Never one to break his word (if you can secure it), Tyr will honor his promises to the utmost, be it a promise to a king, or a slave. A true Stygian, Tyr revels in the decadence & vices that run rampant in the kingdom ... drink, fine food and his favorite ... female flesh. No greater rapture can be found save in the embrace of a woman as she devotes her body & talents to his pleasure. And women are his favored tool to use against his enemies. Many a man has been brought low by words spoken upon a bed pillow, or murdered while straddled by a whore. Though Tyr can call upon Set's wrath in the form of thunder to smite those who stand against him, he much prefers to bring his foes to heel with subterfuge, assassination, or (best of all) intrigue. There is nothing sweeter than watching your enemies brought to heel by baiting them into a trap of their own devising. Failing any of these methods, Tyr is left with one last resort ... the Law! Brand a man a heretic, seize his lands, strip him of his possessions, and sell his family into slavery. =History= Tyrannon was lucky by birth, born as first son of a minor noble house, Tyr wanted for little. Many great opportunities were provided to him: education, tutors, money and ... pleasure slaves. But Set is a fickle god, at the age of 14, all was lost. Stygia is rife with corruption & infighting among the nobles. For one to rise, another must fall, and Tyr's family fell ... they fell hard! Returning from yet another night of lust, Tyr spies the family house, flames jetting from the home. His father's head on a pike at the front gates. Fearful of the bastards which wrought this carnage, Tyr flees into the night, finding sanctuary at the Temple of Set. Tyr kneels and prays to the dark god, begging the serpent god for redemption. Offering his life to the service of the Master of the Desert Storms. An explosion of pain & suffering sweep him into the embrace of oblivion. Darkness at long last lifts from him. Tyrannon finds himself upon the beach of the Barachan Isles ... the Pirate Isles. A man named Khalanthes speaking to Tyr of his destiny. Lost, amnesic & poor, Tyr strikes out, with only the fury of the storm raging within him. He strives to learn of his past as he seeks to master his newfound abilities. Set's blessing, infusing him with command of the storm. Meager powers indeed, but with devotion they will grow .. oh yes, they will grow. As he explores his new surroundings, he meets many new people in Tortage. Siia Sinblade one of them. Drawn to the attractive woman, Tyr & Siia speak of the Harlots. Fascinated by the order, Tyr offers his services, eager to aid them as a Patron. Homeless, Tyr gives his word to Madam Solitaire that he will support & bend his Set-given powers to the Harlots.